


A little help

by ThatOneGuy56



Series: My Works [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami is Canon, Not Canon Compliant - The Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/pseuds/ThatOneGuy56
Summary: Avatar Korra needs a little help sleeping during a storm, luckily so does Asmai Sato.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: My Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912684
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	A little help

This is ridiculous. Avatar Korra thought, as another crash of thunder caused her to jump. She bit back a whimper, and clutched the small stuffed toy closer to her chest. She was the freaking Avatar after all, the most powerful bender in the world, yet that did little to ease her fear of the storm raging just outside her window. In the back of her mind she vaguely remembered Master Katara telling her that her fear of thunderstorms was because Aang had been fearful of them, ever since Azula had struck him with lightning in Ba Sing Se.

Still, weirdly inherited fear or not, Korra absolutely hated thunderstorms. Thankfully they weren’t a major occurrence in the Southern Water Tribe. But ever since she had come to Republic City, they’d been a pain in her side. With a sigh, she gave up on sleep and slipped out of her bed. Normally she’d just cuddle up with Naga, but the polar bear dog had been banished to the flying bison stables after accidentally breaking an ancient Air Nomad relic with her tail. The Air Acolytes still watched her nervously whenever she was around, and had assigned two members to follow her animal companion around Air Temple Island from then on.

She opened her door slightly and popped her head out, listening intently. The only sounds were the faintest of snores from the other rooms. Her bare feet slid across the floorboards, as she entered the hall and shut her door carefully. Perhaps some of Pema’s chamomile tea would help. Korra thought, as she tip-toed her way to the kitchen. She prayed to the spirits that nobody else on the Island was awake.

——

The Avatar wasn’t the only one having a difficult time sleeping, however. Asami Sato had given up on a good night’s rest some time ago. It wasn’t the storm that had woken her, but her own thoughts. On this night, thirteen years ago, her mother Yasuko had been killed. Normally, she’d have her work to distract herself from the memories plaguing her mind, but she had missed the last ferry to the City and was far too polite to ask Tenzin or Korra to fly her back. So instead she had decided to bunker down in the kitchen with an Air Nomad book she’d found and a cup of tea.

The stuffy Air Nomad book did little to keep the memory of that horrible night out of her mind, but at least the tea was good.

So it was that she spotted a very sheepish, and tired-looking Korra as the younger woman entered the modest kitchen. Both women froze for a moment, staring at each other. The silence was shattered by a particularly loud boom of thunder. The Avatar visibly jumped, an involuntary whimper escaping her. Asami was on her feet in an instant, her own troubles forgotten momentarily.

“Are you okay?” She asked gently. Korra was dressed in the white tank top and sweatpants she usually wore to bed, and was clutching something to her chest.

“Y-yeah.” Korra replied. Her voice was a mix of vulnerability and sleepiness. “It’s just the storm. Apparently being the Avatar means you’re automatically terrified of thunderstorms.” The Water Tribe woman scratched the back of her head, a nervous tick that Asami had picked up on from the very first time they’d met. The older woman nodded, smiling sympathetically and looking her over. Her gaze landed on the item clutched to her chest.

“What’s that?” She asked, pointing. Korra’s cheeks reddened, and she quickly tried hiding it behind her back. But Asami was quicker. She snatched the item from the Avatar’s grasp and looked at it. It was a handmade stuffed platypus bear. The toy was clearly old and well-loved, if the one missing button eye and half dozen stitch repairs were anything to judge by.

“Hey, give that back!” Korra complained, grabbing the toy away from the taller woman. She pouted and looked down at her feet. “Please don’t tell anybody about this, I’d never live it down.” Asami was hit with an unfamiliar feeling at the sudden change in her friend. Korra had always been so strong and independent from the moment they first met. But right now, in the middle of the night during a thunderstorm, she was suddenly vulnerable. Asami’s smile grew when she realized what the feeling was: protectiveness. She didn’t entirely understand why, but that was something she’d had to figure out later. Right now, her friend needed her.

“Hey, it’s okay Korra.” Asami placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I’d never do something like that to you. But may I ask why you have a stuffed platypus bear?” Korra continued to stare at her feet, her tan toes curling and uncurling, and hugged her toy.

“When I was five, just before the White Lotus took me to the Compound, I went to the market with my mom. I don’t really remember what we were getting there, but I do remember seeing a toy that I really wanted. It was a platypus bear, much nicer than this one, and I wanted so badly because I had never seen an animal like that in the South before.” Korra’s voice cracked slightly as she spoke. “But we were poor back then, since my dad wasn’t the chief yet and we just couldn’t afford something like that. Then the next thing I knew I was being taken to the Compound where I only had Naga for company.”

“Your parents weren’t there with you?”

“No, like I said we were poor, and the White Lotus didn’t exactly help them out much, so they could only visit once a week.” Korra replied. Asami’s heart broke slightly at her words. “Anyway, on my sixth birthday my mother gave me this,” she held up the toy. “And told me to cuddle it whenever I missed them. I keep it now because it reminds me of home, and because it helps calm me.”

“I’m sorry, Korra. I know that I’ve said it before, but that must’ve been very lonely for you and I hate that they put you through that.” Asami said, smiling slightly. Korra’s blue eyes finally met hers, and she flashed her trademark lopsided grin.

“So I’ve said why I’m up, but what about you?” The Avatar asked. “You must be exhausted from rebuilding Future Industries after Varrick’s coup attempt.” Now it was Asami’s turn to be nervous. Come on, Sato! She scolded herself. She just told you how she got the toy she sleeps with, the least you can do is tell her the truth.

“It’s the anniversary of my mother’s death.” The raven haired woman said with a sigh. “Normally I’d be building something but I missed the ferry, then I couldn’t sleep and I just didn’t know what to do. But I made tea, if you want some.” Korra surged forward and wrapped Asami in a tight hug. The older woman was mildly surprised at first, but eventually hugged her back and nestled her head in the brunette’s hair. She tried and failed to hold back her tears. They stood there for several long moments, just holding each other while Asami silently wept for her mother. Until the thunderstorm outside interrupted their moment once again. Asami could feel the younger woman tremble in her arms. “Come on, let’s get you some tea and then back to bed.”

Korra released her with some reluctance, and sat down at the table as Asami busied herself with the tea. She smiled when the older woman set a steaming mug of chamomile tea before her. They sat and drank in silence, content with each other’s company until the tea was gone and Korra let out a yawn.

“Come on, we both could use some sleep.”

——

The walk back to the girls’ dormitories was both too long and too fast. Too long because of the awkward feelings Korra had whenever Asami was around, she really didn’t understand how the raven haired woman could make her heartbeat faster and her palms sweaty. And too short because before she knew it they were before her door, and she was suddenly reluctant to be alone again. She glanced at the taller woman beside her when an idea struck.

“Hey, Asami?” The Avatar was surprised by how small her voice sounded. Asami looked at her with a compassionate smile, though there was a hint of pain in her emerald eyes.

“Yes, Korra.” The sound of the CEO’s voice saying her name made Korra’s stomach do somersaults. Suddenly she realized how embarrassing what she was going to ask really was, and looked at her feet once more. “Hey, look at me.” Korra looked up into those brilliant green eyes, her pulse quickening. “You can tell me anything, you know that.”

“I-I know. It’s just….I don’t really know how to ask this.” She stammered, clutching her toy to her chest. “But, I-I don’t really wanna be alone right now….not because I’m scared or anything. But-“ Asami interrupted her rambling by opening her door and gesturing inside.

“It’s alright, Korra.” She said gently. “I can stay with you if you’d like, at least until you fall asleep?” Korra’s heart felt like it was going to explode from her chest.

“Y-yes, please.”

——

Asami watched as Korra entered her room, sliding the door shut behind them. She’d been genuinely surprised by the younger woman’s request. Her heart had melted at how adorable the Avatar looked while trying to not admit that she was afraid. That sight, combined with her confused feelings about the younger woman, had made her agree immediately. But now that she had, she was faced with a new challenge: sharing a bed with the person she had such strong feelings for. Don’t make it weird, Sato. She thought. She’s just a very good friend, and this is what friends do. Right? The logical part of her mind didn’t agree, but she ignored it.

Korra slipped under her blanket and laid down, looking up at Asami with a look of poorly concealed fear in her bright blue eyes. The CEO smiled reassuringly, slipped off her boots and coat, then clambered into the bed alongside the Avatar.

“I should probably warn you, I’m a cuddle monster.” Korra said quietly. Asami smirked.

“So am I.” She replied, wishing not for the first time that the beds of Air Temple Island were more comfortable. “Mako used to complain that I was suffocating him sometimes.” Korra chuckled.

“You should’ve heard him scream whenever he saw a spider-fly.”

“Oh spirits!” Asami laughed. “He once jumped up onto our dining room table because there was one by his foot.” They laughed for several moments before settling down. “That poor guy, how’d he ever think he could make it with us?”

“I know right?” Korra agreed. “Not that we’re entirely innocent, of course, but I’m glad I’m not head over heels for him anymore.” Asami nodded in agreement, shifting into a slightly less uncomfortable position. A sudden crack of thunder caused Korra to bury her head in Asami’s chest, whimpering softly. The CEO hesitated, before wrapping the younger woman in a tight hug. “Sorry.” The word was muffled slightly.

“It’s okay, Korra.” Asami said, running a hand through her hair. “You know what my mom used to do for me when I was scared?” She felt more than saw Korra shake her head. “She’d sing for me. Would you like me to do that for you?” Korra pulled away, and looked at her in surprise.

“You’d really do that?” She asked. Asami smiled and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Of course, you’re my best friend and that’s what friends do.” She hoped that Korra couldn’t notice how fast her heart was beating, as the younger woman returned to her earlier position: her head against Asami’s chest and her muscular arms wrapped around her waist. Ignoring the pounding of her heart, Asami began to sing:

“Hush now, my story  
Close your eyes and sleep  
Waltzing the waves  
Diving in the deep.”

Korra trembled as another boom of thunder rattled the thin walls around them.

“Stars are shining bright  
The wind is on the rise  
Whispering words  
Of long lost lullabies.”

The sound of the CEO’s voice slowly drowned out the storm. She could feel the Avatar’s muscles relaxing.

“Oh won’t you come with me  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We’ll be sailing.”

Asami ran her fingers through the brunette’s hair, smiling as she nuzzled closer to her.

“Oh won’t you come with me  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We’ll sing the song of the sea.”

Korra’s soft snores began to fill the room, and her grip around Asami’s waist lessened slightly. Briefly, the older woman considered leaving, but thought better of it. She didn’t want to risk waking the younger woman, nor was she willing to leave the Avatar alone when she so clearly needed her. Sighing with content, Asami whispered a thanks to her mother and let sleep overtake her finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is “Song of the sea” by Nolween Leroy. Yes I know it’s not from the Avatar universe, but I thought it fit.
> 
> And as always, if you have any fics that you would like to see me write, then let me know.


End file.
